


If Only

by JulesHawke



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesHawke/pseuds/JulesHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan is coming to realise just how much he lusts after Shepard.  What can I say, this popped into my head because of Kaidan Porn Week on Tumblr.  I tried to keep it generic so any Shepard fits.  Rated M for adult themes.<br/>Bioware owns all things ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

Shepard’s skin was silk under his fingers as he followed the freckles across shoulders forced to carry too much weight. He was rewarded with a deep sigh and soft moan, his mouth lifted in a half smile at the satisfaction that gave. His lips travelled the neck that stretched out for him, the taste salty but sweet. He could live on that taste.

His hands slid down arms that were sexy, hot, especially in armour, holding a weapon. Firm muscles led to sensual hips and his erection brushed against the perfect round cheeks of an ass he would die for. Another moan, another sucked in breath. His own breath was shallow, his heart racing as his hands pulled those perfect hips against him. He gasped as the feel of skin on skin made his biotics flare and the tingling made contact extra sensitive, made his rock hard erection jump in response.

His hands slipped forward, the skin under his fingers pebbling as goose bumps formed. The turn of Shepard’s head brought his lips closer to the bliss he knew he would find below eyes closed in absolute pleasure. The plump, soft mouth that waited for him, called to him.

The thought of touching Shepard in places no-one else could made him moan as his hands moved, following the crease of the hips to the dip where toned thighs met. The tips of his fingers brushed the hair he found there as he closed his eyes in rapture.

“Kaidan.”

His name had never sounded as erotic as it did from those lips and he moaned, wanting to hear it again.

“Kaidan.”

“Shepard.”

“Alenko! Wake up.”

The crash of his head against the lid of the sleeper pod made him cry out. His throbbing erection ached for release as he came to full awareness.

“Having a pleasant dream were you?”

“Fuck you, Joker.” He rubbed his head as the dream slipped away.

“Hey, I didn’t think you’d want the entire crew to know you were having a good time. You were making some odd noises.”

“How can you hear them from up there, and why are you still on duty?”

“Luck of the draw and cameras and coms are always open when I’m here.”

“You’re a pervert, you know that.”

“Yeah, I can live with that.” The pilot chuckled as Kaidan frowned. “Go back to sleep, Alenko. Just try not to have loud dreams.”

Kaidan dropped his head back against the pillow. He was in trouble, he knew it. Lusting after his CO wasn’t good, as sexy and desirable as said CO might be, there were rules for a reason. He closed his eyes, the drowsiness of sleep enticing but somewhat elusive.

The mess was empty as he headed for the coffee pot. He was just about to pour a cup when the door to Shepard’s quarters opened. Looking up in surprise he grinned at the rumpled sweatpants and messy hair. He swallowed hard as the body he yearned to touch stretched, a gap between clothing revealing an abdomen that was everything he’d imagined.

“Kaidan, can’t sleep?”

“Ah, not really,” he watched the object of his desire walk towards him, his throat going dry and his hands lightly trembling.

“I need you to look at something for me.” Shepard stopped before him and pulled down the strap of the standard issue tank top. “I think I’ve got some bruises from the last mission, can you check.”

Kaidan closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. Shepard’s skin was silk under his fingers as he followed the freckles … .


End file.
